


第十三个故事 (The Thirteenth Tale)

by KaterinaJA



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Thirteenth Tale, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时真相不见得会比一个故事更动听。</p>
            </blockquote>





	第十三个故事 (The Thirteenth Tale)

The Thirteenth Tale

***

_天使将翅膀遗落在了人间，破损的翅膀掉在一个贫穷学生的窗前。醉酒的学生没来得及看清那天使的模样，只记得匆匆一瞥中一抹耀眼的金色。_

_也许是我眼花。学生揉了揉宿醉未醒的眼睛，困惑地看着窗台边带着血迹的翅膀。那副翅膀上沾着新鲜的血迹和撕裂的痕迹，学生猜想天使遗落它时必定很疼。_

_学生花了整整一个星期来修复这副翅膀，用上个秋天他的朋友来寄住时留下来的针线。这工程并不浩大，但谁让学生喝起酒来就什么也不管不顾。_

_但好在天使也没有再来。也许对天使来说翅膀是可以再生的，他遗落了一副还能再长出新的来。谁知道呢？学生把修补好的翅膀塞到床底下，顺手扒拉出了他藏在那下面的最后一瓶酒。_

***

于连翻过书的最后一页，不出他的意料，这个故事没有结局。

事实上所有的故事都没有结局。封面上烫金的书名像一双意味不明的眼睛，《第十三个故事》，这书名简直像是作家的诡计。因为这本书里只有十二个荒诞离奇的故事，就如同作家本人一样令人难以捉摸。每个人都想要破解第十三个故事的秘密，于连就是其中最为执着狂热的一个。他偶然间得到了这本书，相信其中的故事或多或少都是作家本人的倒映。

于连曾试着给作家写信，寄到他那个永远闭门不见的住址，结果当然是石沉大海。作家就像一个没有过去的游吟诗人，唯一留下的只是故事。

于连将书塞到抽屉底层，决心证明自己的想法。这个年轻的学生对什么都充满热情，有时显得过分天真热情，对学术而言说不定算是件好事。

***

_你竟敢用你世俗的针线去触碰天使的翅膀！学生又一次喝醉时心想。天使一直没有再来，学生几乎要以为自己那天出现了幻觉，但那天使的翅膀又分明好好地藏在他的床底下——完整的，带着他笨拙的针线。上面的血迹已经清洗干净，因为长期和酒瓶待在一块还染上了酒精的气味。学生丢下手中的油画刀，踉跄着向前几步去关窗，途中撞翻了几个空酒瓶，紧接着直直地被一阵敲门声吓了一跳。_

_“我的翅膀，”学生惊讶地看着一个天使站在他的门口——他的金发被雨水打湿，狼狈地垂在肩膀上方。他看上去像学生学画是看到的用雕刻刀仔细描绘的石膏像。他显得有些气急败坏，以致学生一下子没有反应过来。“我的翅膀，”天使又重复了一次，不耐烦地指了指自己的肩胛骨。学生看到那上面印着一道浅浅的伤疤。_

_这下学生终于明白了天使的来意。_

***

于连回到家时在门口发现了一封信。用普通的信封装着，封口也显得潦草。信封上没有注明收件人，只有用歪斜的笔迹写成的他的名字。

如果不是于连向来对笔迹略有研究，他会毫不犹豫地将它当作骚扰信件丢掉。但好在他发现那歪斜的字迹不过是因为醉酒或者是别的原因造成的手抖，那字迹下笔坚定，分明出自一个受过教育的人之手。

于连将信拆开，几乎不太敢相信自己的眼睛。

***

_“你缝好了我的翅膀。”_

_天使站在学生的床前，看着学生从床底下拖出来的翅膀陈述事实。但实际上他觉得惊讶，一个凡人竟然修补好了他的翅膀，并且看起来和原先别无两样。_

_“我以为你能……再长出一副来，”学生盯着天使肩胛骨的位置，他几乎无法控制住不去看那儿。他想起自己曾猜想天使的翅膀落下来时一定很疼，那道伤疤证明了他的猜想。_

_“那会很疼。”天使说。他从学生的手里接过翅膀，抬头时学生猝不及防地迎上了天使的微笑。_

***

于连见到作家时是周日早晨。作家的住处紧挨着一幢小酒馆，于连并未光顾过那儿。但他听说那幢酒馆多多少少算是历史遗迹，十几年前陷落的街垒已经被大多数人遗忘，有关陷落当日酒馆二楼发生的事也只有偶尔酒鬼在打骨牌时会提到，于连对此也并不怎么感兴趣。

于连感兴趣的是那第十三个故事。他将笔记本摊在膝盖上，有些局促地看着对面坐在椅子里的作家——作家，于连在心里这么称呼他，因为谁也不知道作家的名字。作家的一头黑色卷发凌乱地散在背后，透过镜片，于连依然能从那双蓝色的眼睛里看到光彩。只是那光彩黯淡了，也许它们曾经反射过星辰的色彩，但这也已经不复存在了。

于连不知道作家为什么选择了自己来为他记录第十三个故事。

“我想你一定读过我写的故事，”作家首先打破了沉默。他的声音听上去分外坚定有力，就像他的笔迹。即使他此刻不过是在和一个普通学生对话。

于连紧张地点了点头。

“那不如说说你最喜欢哪个故事？”

于连尽力放松脊背，“我喜欢第一个故事，那名有勇敢无畏，善于从任何事里寻找笑话的水手的英雄事迹，他一路航行，还俘获了不少姑娘的芳心。”

“啊，那是个老派的冒险故事。”作家微笑着靠向身后的椅背。

“那么他的结局呢？水手和他的爱人约定的最后一次航行。”

“他的船意外触礁，整船人都葬身大海。”

“这真是个悲剧故事。”

作家扬了扬唇角，“没准他在水底下也能讨得人鱼的欢心。”

于连低下头。他没有在笔记本上写下只言片语，他只急切地想要知道那些故事的结局，“那么有关一个贫穷爱喝酒的学生捡到一双破损翅膀的故事呢？”

“那翅膀害死了天使。凡人的针线如何能修补好天使的翅膀，不过是虚假的景象而已，看起来再真也没法避免让天使从高空坠落的结局。”

“你总是让故事的结尾那么悲伤吗？”

“决定结局的是故事本身。”

于连的笔尖停顿了一秒，“可那样的结局太令人觉得难过了。”

“那你希望怎样的结局呢？”

于连放下笔，歪着头想了一会儿，才继续说：“水手终于和他的爱人生活在一起。水手不再出海，他们生活在巴黎郊外，偶尔种花养猫。”

“听起来不错，但这个结局太平庸了。水手是个英雄，他的人生在海上。”

“他会愿意为了他的爱人停下来。”

作家沉默了一阵，没有反驳他，只是微微点了点头，“也许。”

“……那个学生后来怎样了？”

“哪个学生？”

“捡到天使翅膀的学生。”

“噢，天使告诉学生，他能带学生飞翔。但天使没想到那翅膀是虚假的，他们一同重重地坠落下来。但学生感觉不到疼了，因为他记得天使对他伸手微笑，尽管那微笑尚未结束，他就再也听不到任何声音了。”

***

_学生注视着天使的眼睛。那双深蓝色的眼睛让他想起童年时玩过的玻璃弹珠。他从来没说服过自己真正去信仰什么。天使靠在窗边，他的翅膀大半隐藏在黑暗中，这让天使看起来格外真实。_

_“你允许吗？”_

_学生最后看到的事物是天使未完成的微笑。_

***

于连想起之前有关故事和作家生活的猜想。那些看似有理有据却荒诞离奇的故事，于连坚信它们反映的是作家本身。那么作家在其中扮演了怎样的角色呢？他是那名葬身大海的水手，还是坠落在窗前的天使？又或者是那个从小失去了父母的孤儿？也许他其实是那名浪漫的诗人，爱人亲吻他冰冷的嘴唇，他却再也没法微笑了。于连觉得困惑。作家有一双令人无法捉摸的眼睛，他的每个故事都像是现实，正如那行意味不明的书名，《第十三个故事》。

啊，没错。于连猛地想起来，他此行的真正目的是那第十三个故事。

“您的书里只有十二个故事。”于连指出。

第十三个故事是作家自己的故事。

“有关一个男孩和他的母亲。”

“那么这个故事是真的吗？”

“你希望它是真的吗？有时真相可不见得比一个故事更为动听。”

于连不再说话了。他感到自己也许正如他先前所希望的那样，或多或少窥见了作家那不为人知的生活的一角。却又感觉到其实不过是一个故事，作家的叙述半真半假，就像在小酒馆的酒鬼间流传的传言。但他宁愿相信作家的故事有一部分是真实的。

于连准备告辞时作家已经快要睡着了，他布满皱纹的手搭在椅子边上。于连犹豫着要不要叫醒他，作家却在这时慢慢地醒了过来。他抬起手上的怀表，于连发现那表的边缘刻着一个名字。

“那是古费拉克。”作家说。

“古费拉克？第一个故事里葬身大海的水手？”

“那是另一个古费拉克。”

“他们有什么不同吗？”

作家的微笑凝固在了脸上。巴黎正午的阳光照在作家的脸上，于连感觉仿佛看到了作家脸上那仿佛他笔下人物一样的神采，如此年轻，仿佛永远也不会老去。

“他们都是笑着死去的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 于连(Julien)的名字是个私货，对不起【  
> 这是The Thirteenth Tale 第十三个故事 的AU，在街垒战结束后公白飞活了下来，把他们的经历用荒诞离奇的故事的形式写了下来。这可能不是一个治愈的故事，但是街垒的男孩们永远也不会老啦。  
> 写给2014年的街垒日。  
> （有仇找向导，故事都是向导写的和我没关系【


End file.
